You'll Be In My Heart
by shadowpanda101
Summary: Contest entry for Princess Falling Star. Based off the song "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. Azaela will always be in her parent's hearts, no matter what. Sorry for the bad summary. KidXChrona.


This is my contest entry for Princess Falling Star's contest for her fic "Child Born of Love". It is EPIC!

I got the idea for both the title and the fic itself from listening to the song "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins, so some of the fic's elements are similar to the lyrics in the song. The idea is a (hopeful) future for the Shinigami family! It's told from seven-year-old Azalea's POV!

Guide:

Chichiue= Honorable Father

Hahaue= Honorable Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, that belongs to Atsushi Okubo. Nor do I own Azalea or "Child Born of Love", those belong to Princess Falling Star.

* * *

I sat against the pale wall, my knees hugging my chest. My black and pink hair veiled my face, hiding the tears my pale blue eyes were shedding.

Today had been my very first time, excluding when I was born, meeting the Shinigami Coven. The moment the meeting started, various Shinigami shouted out things like "monster" and "witch" to me. One of them, Lijuan I believe was her name, called me something Hahaue said I should not repeat.

I had always felt slightly different, with my "special" conditions and whatnot, but I had never felt more isolated than I did today. I put up with it until the meeting was over, then ran out of the gathering hall as fast as I could, fearing that the coven would see my tears.

I kept sobbing until I heard two sets of footsteps. I slowly lifted my head and saw Chichiue cupping my round face in his hands, wiping the leftover tears on my cheeks with his thumbs. I felt pressure on my right hand, and shifted my gaze, seeing Hahaue holding my hand, slightly squeezing it.

"Now, now, there's no need to cry," Chichiue told me in a hushed tone, kissing the top of my forehead, "Chichiue and Hahaue are here, nobody's going to say anything to you." he added while wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. I cried into his dress shirt, staining it with my tears.

"I...I don't understand," I gently whispered, "Why do the Shinigami hate me?"

"Um…well," Chichiue stuttered, "People, even Shinigami, usually hate what they don't understand."

"But why don't they understand me?" I half-shouted "Can't they see the love you and Hahaue have for each other? I can clearly see it in your souls!" It was true. I had inherited Chichiue's Soul Perception ability only a few weeks ago. I could see into the souls of others, including Chichiue and Hahaue.

"Can you now?" Chichiue asked with interest clear in his voice.

"Azalea, what do you see in mine and Chichiue's souls?" Hahaue asked, still holding my hand while stroking the top of it.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, focusing only on Chichiue and Hahaue. I reopened them and saw only two floating orbs. One was Chichiue's soul, red with the Sanzu lines, one of them complete. The other was Hahaue's, lavender like her hair and slightly blushing. Both of the souls were staring at each other fondly, as if nothing could keep them apart. It was the same image I saw when I first looked at Chichiue and Hahaue's souls.

"I see your souls looking at each other with love and affection, like how I always see you regularly."

"You're absolutely right Azalea!" Chichiue praised me while looking at Hahaue the same as his soul, his eyes soft with adoration for a woman he cared deeply for.

"That sounds a lot like us, doesn't it Kid?" Hahaue said while giggling and blushing.

"Darling, please don't call _**me **_Kid in front of _**our**_ kid."

"But…" Hahaue stuttered, "i-it's what I've called you for the past seven years."

"Yes, but my name is _**just**_ Death now."

"Well…" Hahaue continued, staring at the floor in embarrassment, "Whatever your name becomes, you're still my Kid."

"Ugh, very well then." Chichiue sighed in defeat, and then turned back towards me "Azalea, how about now?"

"What do you mean Chichiue?"

"Have another look into our souls and tell me what you see."

I looked again, not fully grasping Chichiue's request, and saw that the souls were no longer staring at each other, but in my direction, and they appeared to be looking right at me.

Chichiue's soul was looking at me with protection and encouragement.

Hahaue's soul was looking at me with the tender love and care a mother gives her child.

"I-I don't understand." Confusing thoughts were dancing in my head. I couldn't comprehend why their souls would look at me in that way.

"Our souls were showing your soul that they have a tremendous love for it. Just like how we feel about you."

"No matter what anyone says, even the Shinigami coven, we'll always love and appreciate you Azalea." Hahaue told me while hugging my side.

"And whatever happens or comes our way, we'll handle it together, as a family." Chichiue added, enveloping both me and Hahaue in as tight a hug as possible.

It was then that I realized something.

It didn't matter what the other people, even Shinigami said.

As long as I had Chichiue and Hahaue, I'd never be alone.


End file.
